Arkasian Realm
The Arkasian Realm, also known simply as The Realm and known unofficially and incorrectly as Arkasia is a largely decentralized nation in Damalias, Vasyryana, Tharun and Valaria similar in governmental organization and levels of centralization to the . The Region of Arkasia is generally taken to be the "lead Region" of the Realm, due to it's containing the capital and most populous cities. Similarly to the , translation-based errors occurred, as did perceptional errors. The most notable of these were, for the former, the citizens of the Realm all thought of themselves as Arkasians, however in the Arkasian language, there is differentiation between someone from the Realm and someone from the Region of Arkasia which is not present in other languages, and for the latter, some similarly and likewise mistakenly perceive and refer to the entire Realm as Arkasia despite it's only being a comparatively small Region within it. It is comprised of a number of Regions which make up it's member nations. History Foundation The Arkasian Realm was founded alongside Arkasia in the year 3460 BCE by union of the kingdoms of Arksalys, Vaskryn and Nycaryna, which were themselves personal unions. Arksalys was made up of the kingdoms of Arknal, Salrya and Yvzan, Vaskryn was made up of the kingdoms of Vasyan, Garychal and Ryna and Nycaryna was made up of the kingdoms of Nycus, Arrynayn and Kyria. These three unions were inherited by the first High King of Arkasia, Draconian I Doomer, whose predecessors Nylar of Arksalys, Lynaeus of Vaskryn and Titanius of Nycaryna were killed in the Battle of Naepolan by forces of Arkasia's rival, the Retanian Empire. After the battle, Draconian, who was a relative of all three Kings, was appointed ruler of all three unions by their nobility. Upon hearing of this new High Kingdom of Arkasia the reigning Retanian Emperor, Vaskus III Valyrnar, sent a delegation to attempt to make peace with the new High King. Draconian, however, was not willing to make peace without avenging the deaths of those whom had been killed at Naepolan, particularly his three cousins. The large, unified Arkasian armies marched quickly upon the ill-prepared, surprised Retanian troops who had occupied Naepolan and quickly routed them, crushing the majority of the Retanian army in one fell swoop. Contemporary History During both World War I and World War II, the Arkasian Realm quickly joined the side of the Allies. During World War I, it sent supplies to both the Western and Eastern fronts, as well as troops to the Western front. During World War II, it sent troops and supplies to every front save the European Eastern Front, which only received supplies. When the Grand Valerius States began the Avgrovan Front, the Arkasians knew the attack they'd been expecting from the Valerics for decades was finally about to come, and that therefore, their intelligence reports saying such had just been confirmed. When a large Valeric invasion force set sail for Arkasia, the Arkasians executed an advanced plan which allowed them to kill or capture the entire force while suffering only a few casualties themselves. The invading Valerics got to the coast of Arkasia before suddenly coming under fire by Arkasian land, sea and air forces on all sides, resulting in a near total loss of forces and equipment. The Arkasians proceeded to send two ships, a destroyer and a submarine, back to the Grand Valerius States with the message "You have awoken the Dragon of the West, and you shall burn." Less than twenty-four hours later, Arkasian forces began a full scale invasion of the Western and Southern Valeric coastlines, whilst also beginning bombing and strafing runs against Valeric forces fighting on the Avgrovan Front. When the Second World War ended, the Arkasian Realm emerged alongside Avgrov as a regional superpower, having completely recovered from the severe stagnation they had suffered less than twenty years prior. When the Cold War came to Damalias, the Arkasian Realm and Avgrov's alliance during World War II wasn't deemed to be particularly necessary by either nation, however the Cold War never took serious effect in Damalias, as only one of the two new powers in the region, Avgrov, aligned itself with a side. It temporarily aligned itself with the , before going on to be one of the founding members of the CommPact. Geography The Arkasian Realm's geography has been defined as picturesque, primarily by it's inhabitants. The Arkasian Realm has diverse geography due mainly to it's position and large size including massive, tall mountain ranges, large forests, rivers, plains and valleys, some of them covered in snow, beaches, hills, lakes and, in it's colder territories, tundra and frozen wastes. The Arkasian Realm is largely islands of various sizes. This has been both a natural advantage and disadvantage for the native Arkasians, allowing them to easily defend themselves from attack and control commerce across the seas, while also causing them to have had difficulties several times in history sending their armies and trade goods elsewhere. Climate The Arkasian Realm has a Humid continental climate, with reasonably hot summers but more than enough rain to make up for it. The Arkasian Realm's winters have always been very cold, but generally not to the point of being deadly, save for their far colder territories, in particular the Arkasian sub-regions regions of Nystaryna and the Vale, most especially the latter's capital at Aerye. The average temperature is around 15 °C. During summers, the highest known temperature that has been reached is 40 °C and during winters, the lowest known temperature is 3 °C. Governance The Arkasian Realm is an Arkasian Monarchy. The Arkasian Realm created this government form and has kept it for a little over two thousand years, and has always given all citizens equal rights, including (since democracy was instated) a vote for whom they wish to become the new High King or High Queen. These elections can be held at any time, similarly to other Arkasian governmental positions, however they are traditionally held upon the death of the previous High King or High Queen. Politics The several bodies which rule the Arkasian Realm, including but not limited to the High King or High Queen, People's Parliament and High Council are located in Minarys Naear, the nation's capital. The only major exception to this is the Angiris Council, which is headquartered at Minarys Angiris. Arkasia became an Arkasian Monarchy when the Angiris Council was founded, as it was and remains a democratic organization and it's first elected Leader was the High King of the time, Arkanian I Doomer. The Head of State of the Arkasian Realm is the High King or High Queen, which is chosen by vote of all Arkasian citizens. The High King or High Queen rules alongside the elected leaders of the People's Parliament, High Council and Angiris Council. The only one of these which cannot be removed at any time by vote of the people is the Leader of the Angiris Council, as membership in the Council is one of the Arkasian Realm's hereditary titles, and most of it's other hereditary titles belong to members of the Angiris Council. The People's Parliament, the largest governmental body in the Arkasian Realm which has representatives of every settlement of at least one thousand people in the nation and is currently composed of over three hundred members, is the primary legislative body in the Arkasian Realm, with the primary executive bodies being the High King or High Queen alongside the Angiris Council and the primary judicial body being the High Council. Administrative divisions The Arkasian Realm has administrative Regions that are lead by elected councils, which typically elect their own leaders. These Regions are primarily the member nations of the Arkasian Realm, such as Arcadia, Valyrakania, Arkhan, Cyproes and Kalsyryca. These Regions are represented both in the People's Parliament with a number of representatives based upon population, and in the High Council with only one representative each. Society The Society of the Arkasian Realm is very different from other parts of Damalias, Vasyryana and the world at large, with notable highly controversial examples of differences being behaviors such as, due to the inexplicable natural and man-made evolution of the Arkasians (particularly with the drugs and of recent years), allows them to have just as low a chance of medical issues due to incestuous relations as due to non-incestuous ones and the Arkasians previously, currently and likely in future take advantage of this, having intercourse with close relatives. The Arkasians also have one of the lowest ages of majority, considering their children legal adults at the age of 16, while restricting some of their actions to later dates. However, Arkasians also have the highest successful positively-reasoned rate of Emancipation, due primarily to their advanced, successful education system and high, easily-achievable individual income levels. These things have sparked extreme reactions and objections by some, however others have made more tame objections. The Arkasians typically respond to the former with something such as this; "It is not the place of anyone excepting for the people in the relationship to tell them that they can or cannot be together." Another controversial issue, related to the former that many have with Arkasian society is that they have no marriages excepting for those occasions of marriage between their citizens and citizens of other countries. Rather, they have a concept of "bonding", a concept similar to marriage, which can happen in a variety of ways and have a variety of effects and meanings. This "bonding" can be monogamous or polygamous, and may have meanings such as declaring eternal love between two or more individuals, showing permanent solidarity in a relationship or even simply showing how close two individuals are, whether in a romantic or platonic relationship. A third controversial issue, unrelated to the others listed here, is the Arkasian Realm's strange form of Socialism and government. The Arkasian Realm's government states that it practices "Arkasian Socialism". As is expected, many in both the West and the East are highly suspicious of any form of Socialism, which has sparked many a heated argument between Arkasian citizens and citizens of other countries, including diplomats and other ambassadors, political leaders and military leaders. The Arkasian Realm's government states that it is a "Federal Constitutional Parliamentary Elective Composite Monarchy", however some have disputed it's Federalism, it's Constitutionalism, it's Parliamentarism, it's Electivism, it's Compositism and it's Monarchism. Some believe, in particular, that the titles of High King, High Queen, High Lord, High Lady, Lord, Lady and other such titles in the Arkasian Realm are obsolete, and that it should become a full republic. The Angiris Council's relevance in modern times is also highly disputed, mainly due it's previous lack of action, however due to the appointment of Arkius II Doomer as High King following the death of High King Arkanian III Valyrys, many have ceased such criticisms upon seeing how well the Angiris Council is currently leading the Arkasian Realm alongside Arkius II. Military The Arkasian military is a long-hardened, well-disciplined and highly experienced military force in Damalias. Significant funding goes to the Arkasian Realm's military, and a large portion of the population is in it's reserves, however the Arkasian Realm's reserve forces are only involved militarily to the point that in the event that they would need to be placed in active duty, they would be prepared, and until such a time the Arkasian Realm's reserve forces have other professions, thus enabling the country to have a large military as well as a massive economy. The Arkasian Realm is considered by some to be militaristic due to it's high focus on militaristic subjects, however though the Arkasian people have debatebly good reason to be militaristic, not least of these reasons being many international incidents near their borders, they are not militaristic, merely highly cautious and defensive. The people of the Arkasian Realm have seen the dangers present in the world, and shall not soon forget them. The Arkasian Realm's military is generally considered to be excessive but powerful and effective throughout Damalias. Some of the critics of the Arkasian Realm, particularly those who question the Arkasian Realm's age of majority being sixteen, say that they should not allow people under the age of twenty to join the military, however as Commander of the Arkasian Militia Valyrianus III Nyladianus stated, the Arkasian Realm's policy towards such things is this; "If they wish to join, it is not our place to tell them not to. Not least because we view this world, nay, this universe as being highly dangerous, unpredictable and hostile." Economy The Arkasian economy is a very large one, being able to produce vast amounts of currency and having very high industrial power and ability. Many people believe three of the Arkasian Realm's biggest industries, the Information Technology Industry, the Arms Manufacturing Industry and the Sex Industry account for at least half of the Arkasian Realm's GDP, however this is a grievous misconception, as while significant portions of their annual national income does come from these three industries, added together they account for only approximately one quarter of the Arkasian GDP. This is because, while the Arkasian Realm produces some of the world's most advanced technologies, they do not share them worldwide, particularly those capable of being weaponized. Their Information Technology Industry accounts for about 14.65% of the Arkasian GDP, and their Arms Industry accounts for about 5.79% of it, however the Arkasian Realm does not sell their most advanced technologies outside of it's close allies, which is a major cause of their surprisingly low income from such industries. The Arkasian Sex Industry, which has always been legal, accounts for about 7.95% of their GDP, however as Arkasians have natural or man-made immunities to many diseases, including STDs, and have developed cures or even vaccines for others, the majority of their Sex Industry is centered around Sex Products. The Arkasian Realm has always had legal prostitution, however theirs is a very limited sex trade, due to their lack of need for it, and most of their income from that part of their Sex Industry comes from citizens of the international community. Future Events To Be Written Soon ™. Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer